Atrápame
by Linaro
Summary: Salamander, un ladrón que se oculta bajo la identidad del joven veinteañero Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia, su futura principal perseguidora. ¿Qué pasará cuando estos dos se encuentren? ¿Lograrán atrapar al escurridizo y querido ladronzuelo que robó el corazón de los ciudadanos? ¿O quizás haya algo que se interponga en medio de esa caza? NALU, más otras parejas secundarias.
1. CAPÍTULO I: Salamander

_¡Buenas noches o lo que corresponda a todos! Pues aquí vuelvo, con un nuevo proyecto (algo así) que también estoy subiendo en Fanfic (menuda novedad jajaja). Como sabréis los personajes no son míos, sino del fantástico Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es producto de mi perversa mente (guiño, guiño) jajaja._

 _He de confesaros que hice milagros acortando la sinopsis original y, de hecho, tenía pensado subirlo aparte como "capítulo"... pero la pereza ganó la batalla y al final pasé de todo xD (aunque seguramente eso os dé igual xD. No obstante, si queréis que ponga por aquí la sinopsis original solo tenéis que decirlo). Solo me queda por decir que: primero, la letra que veáis en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes (algo también muy novedoso, sí xD). Y, finalmente: ¡Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia! ^^_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I:** _ **Salamander**_

 **Lunes. 14:58 h. Ciudad de Magnolia.**

Un joven pelirrosa de piel medianamente bronceada y de alborotados cabellos caminaba a paso rápido por las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia. El muchacho aparentaba unos veinte años y, además del cabello rosado, lo que más destacaba de su rostro eran sus ojos. Dependiendo de la luz, sus ojos cambiaban de color: podía pasar de su usual color verde musgo a un tono marrón ante la ausencia de luz.

El muchacho partía rumbo a su lugar de trabajo a una hora mucho más temprana de la habitual. La razón de ello se debe a que cierto pelinegro de cabellos cortos, compañero de trabajo y amigo del primero, le hizo un favor. Gray Fullbuster, que así se llamaba el amigo-rival del chico, le cedió su turno, puesto que el joven de cabellos rosados tenía que encargarse de cierto asunto "delicado" más tarde.

Se le hacía raro trabajar en las primeras horas de la tarde, ya que sus turnos caían en el horario nocturno, de 23:00 a 3:00 h. Aunque también era cierto que alguna vez le tocó realizar algún turno de tarde-noche, de 19:00 a 23:00 h., como el que le correspondería el día de hoy.

Pero ese cambio de horario no le molestó en lo absoluto una vez que entró al establecimiento, un café-pub, y comprobó el ambiente tranquilo del lugar. No había presencia de aquella música estridente y a todo volumen que se había habituado a oír a altas horas de la noche, algo que molestaba a sus sensibles oídos, que captaban el más mínimo ruido. Era como si trabajase en un lugar completamente distinto: el ambiente relajado, el orden, la ausencia de ese calor agobiante que se producía al llenarse aquello de gente… Era otra historia. Los clientes charlaban calmadamente sentados en los sofás de la cafetería con su refresco o con su correspondiente café en la mano, sin armar alborotos y sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Se sentían en su propia casa.

En una amplia tarima, que se hallaba cerca de la barra y de varias mesas ocupadas por los clientes, se encontraba una albina de cabellera larga y ondulada, vestida con un vestido que llegaba un poco más por debajo de sus rodillas de un tono granate. Su flequillo estaba recogido en una pequeña cola que dejaba entrever sus espectaculares ojos de un tono azul profundo. La muchacha, que sería un poco más mayor que el pelirrosa y que respondía a nombre de Mirajane Strauss, estaba en medio de aquel pequeño escenario tocando una pieza de jazz en el elegante piano de cola negro, que se utilizaba para las actuaciones en vivo. La voz melosa y dulce de la mujer junto con la interpretación limpia y clara de la melodía no hacía más que mejorar el buen ambiente de la cafetería. Estaba claro que llevar de vez en cuando a la adorable Strauss como intérprete fue la mejor opción que pudieron escoger para atraer clientela a _Fairy´s Club_.

Natsu, que así se llamaba el muchacho de cabellos rosados, se dirigió hacia la barra y entró en la puerta que se encontraba tras esta, de la cual colgaba un letrero que ponía: _privado._ Se cambió rápidamente, poniéndose el uniforme completamente negro, formado por unos pantalones y una camisa de manga corta, y finalmente se ató el pequeño delantal granate por la cintura. Una vez preparado, fue atendiendo las mesas a la vez que disfrutaba de las melodías y canciones que cantaba aquella mujer con cara de ángel.

Entre actuación y actuación corría el tiempo y, cuando se iba acercando la hora de salida, al menos para el joven pelirrosa, la peliblanca, que estaba terminando su horario de actuaciones, le dirigió una mirada sutil y cómplice a Natsu, el cual solo asintió. Posteriormente ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Bueno, abuelo! – exclamó el chico enérgico – Siento decirte que ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo muy animado el joven Dragneel, dándole un golpecito suave al hombro de un anciano de baja estatura, con la coronilla al descubierto y unos cabellos blanquecinos que la rodeaban, que no eran más que el signo de sus años de experiencia. También poseía un bigote blanco que caía en cascada bordeando la parte superior de su boca.

\- ¡Cada vez trabajas menos, mocoso! – se quejaba el anciano dueño del pub, Makarov Dreyar.

\- Venga viejo, no sea así... Le compensaré por mis faltas de hoy. Es más, puedes descontármelo del salario si lo cree conveniente… Pero no puedo aplazar la cita. Es importante…

\- Ya veo… Aunque últimamente vas demasiado al médico – la expresión de Natsu cambió ligeramente por otra más tensa al oír la palabra "médico" – … ¿Seguro que estás bien, Natsu?

\- No te preocupes abuelo… Solo son chequeos sin importancia.

\- Bueno ya, pero…

\- No es nada serio, viejo – lo cortó Natsu algo sombrío y con cierta dureza en su voz no pretendida.

\- ... Que te vaya bien en la consulta, mocoso.

\- Descuida – decía el pelirrosa con una sonrisa desbordante, recuperando su humor inicial.

Natsu entró nuevamente al vestuario para dejar el delantal rojizo y cambiar la camisa negra por otra blanca de manga larga. Se arregló un poco los cabellos y recogió sus cosas para salir escopetado de su lugar de trabajo. Gray llegaría aproximadamente en una hora, de eso estaba seguro pues solía ser bastante puntual. Malo sería que, durante esa hora de ausencia, el pub se llenase de gente y no fueran capaces de lidiar con todo… Confiaba en que no ocurriese aquello, porque se sentiría peor al dejarlos colgados. Al pelirrosa nunca le gustó dejar los trabajos a medias, pero en aquella ocasión no lo podía evitar. La "cita" estaba concertada precisamente para este día y a una hora concreta…

En la entrada del establecimiento le esperaba Mirajane o Mira, como la llamaban las personas más cercanas a ella, con una sonrisa en la cara que lo único que hacía era resaltar la faceta angelical de la joven. De su mano colgaba un maletín de cuero negro, el típico que empleaba la gente inmersa en el mundo de los negocios.

\- ¿Vamos bien de tiempo? – preguntó Natsu, cuando iniciaron la caminata con pasos rápidos y firmes.

\- Estamos siguiendo el orden tal cual lo establecimos, al igual que el tiempo… Todo va según lo previsto. Vamos muy bien.

\- ¿Ya salieron? – decía el pelirrosa mirándola de reojo.

\- Sí, de hecho… – murmuraba la albina consultando su reloj de pulsera – debería de llegar en unos: cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

Se escuchó el derrape de un coche que paró frente a ellos. Cuando los interlocutores alzaron la vista, vieron un Mercedes-Benz negro con asientos de cuero blanco. El conductor era un peliazul de cabellos cortos, cuyo rostro destacaba por el tatuaje rojizo que se hallaba en su ojo derecho. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ladina. Parecía estar bastante excitado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

\- Te veo de muy buen humor Jellal… – comentó el pelirrosa.

\- Llevo esperando demasiado a que llegase el día de hoy – confesó el peliazul de ojos verde oliva mientras soltaba una carcajada. Natsu solo rió y acto seguido echó un vistazo al coche.

\- Te las apañaste bastante bien... Cochazo impoluto, elegante y… ¿Cristales traseros tintados? Ahí te he visto fino…

\- Siempre me fijo en los detalles… Aunque tampoco te ilusiones mucho. Esta maravilla solo tiene uso para hoy – se lamentó el chico.

\- ¡Menos cháchara! – se oía una voz desde el asiento delantero… Pero no había nadie más. Luego se percataron de que se trataba del kit de manos libres.

\- Tranquilízate – decía calmo Natsu.

\- El tiempo es oro, amigo – expresaba malhumorado la voz de la otra línea.

\- Sí, sí… – murmuró cansado el pelirrosa – Vamos, _"Eme"._

\- Como tú digas _"S"._

Ambos subieron al coche negro a través de las puertas traseras e iniciaron su marcha al lugar de su destino.

\- Bien, es hora de ponernos en marcha. Disponéis de veinte minutos hasta que lleguemos a nuestro objetivo para prepararos. Aquí tenéis lo vuestro – decía el peliazul entregándoles, nada más y nada menos, que un pinganillo de color carne, para disimular más la apariencia de aquel artefacto – _Eme_ , _R. Fox_ acaba de enviarte unas imágenes a tu correo. No me queda nada más que decir, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! – dijo la albina haciendo una seña levantando el pulgar.

Mirajane sacó las gafas de su bolso de mano e intercambió la tablet que contenía el maletín por una carpeta negra de fundas con una serie de hojas en su interior y le dio el maletín a Natsu. Por su parte, este cogió una americana negra que se encontraba colgando en uno de los ganchos del coche y se la puso, a la vez que abrochaba los botones que quedaran sin abrochar de su camisa y acto después se colocó el pinganillo. Mira deshizo la cola de su flequillo y recogió su cabello, apartándolo a un lado, en una coleta, mientras que echaba su flequillo hacia atrás con la ayuda de unas horquillas. Posteriormente se puso el pinganillo y entró a la aplicación de correo de la tablet.

\- Bien… – se escuchaba la misma voz malhumorada de antes a través del pinganillo – Supongo que ya tenéis delante el material. Voy a ser breve: envié varias imágenes. Una es del sujeto por el que tienes que hacerte pasar _Salamander,_ te daré lo demás que necesitas una vez que llegues al lugar citado.

\- _Eme_ échame un cable – decía el pelirrosa, mientras ponía en el asiento del medio una bolsa de viaje que había bajo sus pies. Sacó una peluca negra y un estuche de maquillaje que se los pasó a la albina. Ella comenzó a ponerse manos a la obra con el disfraz, observando la imagen y plasmándola tal cual en el rostro que tenía ante ella.

\- … Las siguientes imágenes son del propio edificio – prosiguió la voz – Quiero que os grabéis en la mente la imagen, sus dimensiones, sus alrededores… Todo. Tenéis que prepararos para cualquier cosa… Pero ahora lo que importa son las entradas. Hay tres: la principal, la trasera y la lateral. La lateral no os compensa. Así nos queda dos vías: la trasera y la principal. Aunque en un principio parezca que la ideal es la primera, olvidaos de eso. Precisamente por los últimos incidentes relacionados contigo, _Salamander,_ están con las alertas al máximo. La seguridad es demasiado alta, perderíais mucho tiempo del que no disponemos… Por lo tanto, todo se reduce a la entrada principal. Con que muestres la tarjeta de identificación te basta. Una vez que entres, tienes que ir primero a la izquierda y después tirar por todo el pasillo hasta el fondo. Hay muchísimas cámaras de seguridad, por eso mismo _Eme_ , eres la primera en actuar. Mi hermano te dará un pen drive que tendrás que usar en alguno de los ordenadores de la recepción. Te será sencillo, las que están allí son un poco estúpidas y por las cámaras no te preocupes, si sigues mis instrucciones no te cogerán. Una vez que _Eme_ haya usado la memoria USB, tú te vas directo al despacho del director. No te entretengas con nadie, no saludes ni te pongas a coquetear con el personal. El hombre al que sustituyes tiene un carácter frío y es considerado un tirano, así que cíñete a tu papel… Por el momento, eso es todo. Cuando lleguéis os daré más instrucciones.

La albina ya terminara de dar los últimos retoques al disfraz de Natsu. Ahora solo le quedaba un pequeño detalle para sí misma. Sacó del bolso un estuche con unas lentillas y se las colocó, con ayuda del espejo. Eran lentillas de color, que transformaron sus ojos claros en otros de un tono parecido al de los ojos originales de Natsu, ya que ahora, con la ayuda de otras lentillas, eran negros.

\- Mira, ¿qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? Me inspiré en ti – bromeaba la albina.

\- Pues fíjate, que no te quedan mal… Sí señorita, estás arrebatadora – dijo en un tono coqueto Natsu.

\- Bien – dijeron a la vez alzando sus pulgares. Ese tipo de bromas era algo habitual entre ellos.

\- Centraos chicos… – les dio un toque de atención Jellal – Estamos a punto de llegar, espero que estéis completamente listos.

\- Lo estamos y en un tiempo récord… ¡Chúpate esa, Jell! – decía Mira divertida.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero céntrate… – en ese momento el coche se detuvo un poco más atrás de un enorme edificio grisáceo en el que destacaba su enorme letrero: _MAGNO BANK_ – Bien, llegasteis a vuestro destino. _Salamander_ , tú espera un momento. Te deseo suerte en la primera parte del plan, _Eme._

\- Gracias – murmuró la albina.

Antes de salir del coche, Mira se puso una chaqueta blanca y las gafas. Ella bajó primero del automóvil para dirigirse al interior del establecimiento, mientras que por su parte Natsu aún permanecía en el coche. Jellal arrancó un poco más para dejarlo frente a la puerta principal del banco.

\- _Salamander_ , antes de que vayas tengo que entregarte una última cosa – decía el peliazul sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era otro pen drive de color rojizo – Este es para ti, _R. Fox_ te dará instrucciones en su debido momento. Ten mucho cuidado, tu parte es la más delicada…

\- Descuida – decía el pelirrosa guardando el USB en el bolsillo de su americana, mientras permanecía en el coche.

En el interior del establecimiento estaba una albina buscando con la mirada a cierto pelinegro de cabellos cortos y ojos oscuros. Este último identificó a Mira y se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – saludó el pelinegro de piel morena, muy morena. Se notaba que iba a la playa...

\- Hola Lily… ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Te veo muy bien!

\- Sí, yo también te veo estupendamente y como siempre tan encantadora – decía mientras agarraba la mano de la albina dándole una vuelta, mientras le pasaba muy sutilmente el pen drive – Pues todo bien, ya me ves… Aquí, teniendo que resolver unos asuntos bancarios.

\- Oh ya veo…

\- Bueno nos vemos – decía Lily dándole un guiño mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la recepcionista, en la que había tan solo una chica.

Lily habló algo con la chica e inmediatamente ambos se fueron hacia el pasillo derecho, dejando la mesa de la recepción completamente libre.

\- _Fox_ , guíame – susurró la albina.

La voz del pinganillo le guiaba paso a paso hacia donde tenía que dirigirse y cómo tenía que hacerlo para que no fuera avistada por ninguna de las cámaras. Cuando adoptó la posición idónea, se dispuso a meter el pen en el puerto USB del ordenador. Redfox, o _Fox_ como le decían, dijo que esperase un minuto. Después le dio la señal para quitar el pen del ordenador y le dijo que se pusiera delante del mostrador. Ahora Redfox tenía el control de las cámaras.

\- _Salamander_ , primera fase completada – advirtió la peliblanca.

Natsu, que estaba en el coche, recibió la señal, haciendo que este bajara del vehículo. Jellal le deseó suerte y el muchacho se puso manos a la obra con la segunda fase y más importante del plan. Iba de camino a la entrada principal del _MAGNO BANK,_ pero la presencia de cierto pelinegro, de aspecto amenazador por los piercings que cubrían su cara, lo detuvo. Se dirigió adonde se hallaba este, que estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió cuando se percató de la presencia del pelirrosa, ahora pelinegro.

\- ¿Estás preparado? – preguntó el pelinegro de cabellos largos, quien era el dueño de la voz que se oía a través del pinganillo.

\- Siempre lo estoy.

\- Aquí tienes "tus" documentos. Ten cuidado con lo que haces. Por el momento olvídate del pen rojo, eso lo utilizarás en el último momento. Una vez que llegues al despacho tienes que ser rápido. En esta caja encontrarás las huellas dactilares del tipo. Y este pen – decía mostrando uno de color amarillo – es el que vas a tener que usar primero. Altera la seguridad del ordenador, pero por un tiempo limitado. Haz lo que puedas. Va a ser imposible que logres hacer una transferencia a todas esas cuentas que aparecen en la carpeta, pero cuantas más, mejor. Cuando te quede medio minuto usarás el otro pen rojo, que borrará todo rastro de tus operaciones realizadas. De vital importancia es que saques los dos USB a la vez, cuando el contador llegue a cero… ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, primero amarillo, último rojo. Y los dos se quitan a la vez, ¿cierto? – Redfox asintió.

\- … Estaré vigilando. Para cuando llegue el verdadero Director, no te preocupes. _Eme_ lo distraerá y nadie sospechará nada porque en las tardes suele entrar por la entrada lateral. Ahora, entra y suerte.

Natsu no dijo nada más y entró al banco con una actitud segura, firme y con cara de póker, tratando de ser lo más fiel posible a la imagen de aquel a quien tenía que sustituir temporalmente. Al parecer tan convincentes fueron su disfraz y actuación que no necesitó mostrar identificación. Los guardias saludaban al "Director" mientras que este solo asentía. Fue directo al despacho a través del pasillo izquierdo. No tenía mucha ciencia encontrar el lugar, pues se hallaba al final del pasillo y se distinguía de los demás despachos por estar todo tapiado, por medio de un cristal mayormente opaco... Lo que no sucedía con los restantes despachos, en los cuales sí se podía ver el interior del mismo. Y además estaba el cartelito que señalaba a quién pertenecía dicha estancia: _Director General._

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta. Fue rápido hacia el ordenador, mientras pegaba las huellas dactilares recogidas y elaboradas por Gajeel Redfox. Lo hacía por cuestiones de seguridad, para que no dejara rastro a la hora de realizar sus operaciones. Una vez que se cercioró de que aquello estaba bien pegado, sacó la carpeta negra del maletín, abriendo en la primera hoja e introdujo el pen amarillo. Como dijo Gajeel aquello le permitió entrar en el ordenador sin problemas, pero se abrió una ventana con un contador. Tenía tan solo veinticinco minutos. Tendría que esforzarse…

Tecleó lo más rápido que pudo, abriendo ventanas de las distintas cuentas y haciendo transferencias bancarias sin parar a los números de cuenta que figuraban en la carpeta. Trataba de ser lo más equitativo posible, aunque era difícil actuando bajo presión. No obstante, antes de comenzar con la faena, hizo ciertas trasferencias a dos cuentas bancarias concretas que conocía de sobra, sin aportar una cantidad de dinero exorbitante. El dinero que había en el banco comenzó a descender drásticamente. Sin embargo, el dinero que poseían sus clientes fue transferido a otro banco para que no lo perdieran. Su objetivo no era dañar a inocentes, sino a aquellos cara dura que se aprovechaban de toda su clientela con sus escandalosos intereses y demás. El tiempo corría y tan solo quedaba un minuto. Natsu aceleró lo que pudo las operaciones bancarias, mientras que con la otra mano iba preparando el pen rojo.

 _ **Treinta y cinco, treinta y cuatro, treinta y tres, treinta y dos, treinta y uno…**_ – contaba mentalmente. En ese momento introdujo el otro pen en el ordenador para que realizara su trabajo, mientras que él aprovechaba los escasos segundos que le quedaban para arreglar los desequilibrios que, por desgracia, existían en el mundo. Gajeel tenía razón. Era imposible transferir el dinero en tan poco tiempo a todas aquellas cuentas bancarias, pero al menos logró hacerlas para todas las cuentas que se hallaban impresas en la primera hoja de la carpeta.

 _ **Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…**_

Y quitó los dos pen a la vez. Suspiró aliviado porque lo hizo a tiempo y comenzó a recoger todo lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Fase dos: completada – comunicó Natsu a los demás.

\- Bien hecho _Salamander_ – felicitó el pelinegro de piercings.

Durante todo ese tiempo la peliblanca estuvo entreteniendo al personal pidiendo un préstamo y para su suerte, quien la atendía estaba un poco perdido, por lo que ganó tiempo. Pero entonces llegó el verdadero Director General y ella también tuvo que distraerlo. No sabía como lo había logrado, pero tenía la atención de ambos sobre ella. Y consiguió entretenerlos aprovechándose un poco de la ignorancia del novato. Le daba un poco de lástima el pobre chico, pero tenía que hacerlo. Justo en el momento en que iban a negociar la cuantía del préstamo escuchó a través del pinganillo la voz de Natsu: _**"Fase dos: completada"**_. Ella se sintió aliviada porque no sabía que más hacer para entretenerlos.

\- Director… Aquí hay algo raro – decía el muchacho que se puso completamente blanco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – gruñó este.

\- No… No hay fondos – la voz del muchacho temblaba.

\- ¿Cómo que no hay fondos?

\- No hay dinero… Estamos secos.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

\- ¿Perdone qué está pasando aquí? – intervino Mirajane.

\- No pasa nada… – decía el Director con una sonrisa forzada, pero el joven muchacho cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

\- Pues… Por la cara de tu subordinado diría que pasa todo lo contrario… ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada… La verdad es que lamentamos decirte que el interés a cobrar subió a un 25%, aún no estamos habituados a esa nueva normativa… Disculpe nuestro despiste y nuestro error.

\- Pero Director, no hay din…

\- ¡Calla! – ordenó en un susurro.

 _ **Flipo**_ – pasó por la mente de la albina – _**Lo que eran capaces de hacer con tal de conseguir un mísero duro...**_ Aunque por dentro estaba totalmente hecha una furia, su cara angelical no se vio afectada. De hecho, sonrió dulcemente y se incorporó del asiento. Inspiró un momento y cambió su expresión por otra totalmente cabreada. Parecía el mismísimo demonio. Para los más perceptivos, casi era posible ver un aura negra a su alrededor.

\- ¡Este banco está lleno de estafadores! – vociferó la albina – ¡No solo se atreven a ocultarme que están sin un centavo, sino que tratan de cobrarme unos intereses elevadísimos, cuando ni siquiera pueden hacerme el préstamo! – murmuró indignada – ¡Quien haya venido aquí a dejar su dinero, pierde el tiempo! ¡Sois unos malditos estafadores! ¡A mí no me vais a engañar! – decía la mujer totalmente enfadada y mostrando una expresión de asco al Director General.

La gente que andaba por allí había escuchado todo y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Empezaron a gritarle a todo el personal de la sucursal, llamándolos ladrones y estafadores. Querían que les devolviese su dinero ya. Recibieron toda una lluvia de insultos y de golpes, aunque intervinieron los guardias y no pudieron acercarse a los empleados de la oficina. Por otro lado, Natsu, ya cambiado, y Mira, junto con Lily salieron airosos de la situación, uniéndose con los demás clientes enfadados llamándoles de todo, hasta que salieron por la puerta principal manifestando toda la indignación del mundo. Una vez que pisaron la calle, comenzaron a reírse por todo lo alto, orgullosos de su triunfo. Otro alto mando había caído y se había hecho justicia. Se dirigieron al coche que los esperaba, esta vez un coche verde oscuro de segunda mano, donde se encontraba Jellal con una sonrisa en la cara, felicitándolos por su éxito.

Esa misma noche retransmitieron por la tele la quiebra del banco _MAGNO BANK,_ y una joven rubia de largos cabellos sueltos observaba con atención la noticia:

\- Esta tarde ha sucedido una tragedia para el banco _MAGNO BANK._ Por causas desconocidas llegaron a la quiebra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día de hoy. Ninguno de los empleados sabe como sucedió, aseguran que en todo el día no hubo nada fuera de lo común. Pero parece que la desgracia solo se queda en el banco porque sus ex clientes afirmaron que el dinero depositado en _MAGNO BANK,_ se encontraba intacto en otras cuentas bancarias. Todo ello apunta que el causante de todo este alboroto es, nada más y nada menos, que el misterioso Robin Hood, que se apoda a sí mismo como _Salamander,_ el ladrón travieso que reparte dinero entre aquellos que más lo necesitan… – la rubia apagó la televisión al momento soltando una risa irónica ante la sarta de tonterías que escuchaba por tal medio de comunicación.

\- No, si ahora va a ser que el criminal es el ser más bondadoso y puro de todo el mundo... ¡Vamos, le dedicarán el Nobel de la Paz!... Está claro que da igual donde vaya, no me voy a librar de esos malditos – expresó molesta – Así que por aquí el ambiente está bien calentito, ¿eh?... Vamos a ver cuánto duras _Salamander_ – murmuraba la rubia curvando los labios en una sonrisa con una mirada desafiante.

* * *

 _¡Y hasta aquí por hoy!_

 _Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado este primer capítulo y hayáis disfrutado con su lectura tanto como yo escribiéndolo en su momento jajaa, aunque sabéis que l_ _o que os haya parecido podéis manifestarlo libremente en un comentario y si no, me conformo con haberos entretenido por unos minutos ^^_

 _Me encantaría poneros algunos links para detallar más ciertos aspectos del capítulo, para dar cierto apoyo audio visual pero... va a ser que no es posible (se me cortan los links en la mitad U.U)._

 _Ahora me despido con mi mítico besazo enorme, gran abrazo y... hasta ahí xD_

 _¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo! ;)_

 _P.D.: Moraleja de este capítulo... ¡CUIDADO CON LAS MEMORIAS USB! jajajajajajajaja (Vale, ya está... ya lo dejo xD)_


	2. CAPÍTULO II: Tropiezo

_¡Buenas noches (madrugada en mi caso jajaj)!_

 _Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Atrápame" ^^_

 _Antes que nada, quiero agradecer el buen recibimiento del fic a través de vuestros favoritos y seguimientos, además del comentario de **zuad92** (que por cierto, me alegra saber que te está gustando esta historia y espero que disfrutes con la presente actualización ^^)._

 _Sin andarme con más rodeos, os dejo ya con el capítulo, recordándoos siempre que la letra en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._

 _Ahora sí: ¡Dentro capítulo!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II:** _ **Tropiezo**_

Los rayos de la luz solar se filtraban entre los huecos de la persiana con la intención de despertar a cierta rubia que se encontraba tirada en la cama, tapada hasta arriba con las sábanas y llegando a cubrir parte de su cara. Perezosa, abría sus ojos, que se cerraron casi al instante ante aquella traidora claridad que no suponía más que una molestia. Al menos por ahora... Desde que tenía uso de razón, Lucy siempre tuvo problemas a la hora de despertarse. Normalmente necesitaba un tiempo para "aclimatarse" a las circunstancias y así poder estar de un humor considerable… Al menos el suficiente para no responder a base de bofetadas o bien gruñidos, teniendo suerte, cuando alguien le decía cualquier cosa. Hasta un "buenos días" podría provocarle tal reacción.

En resumidas cuentas, Lucy no tenía muy buen despertar, independientemente de la hora que sea.

Apartó la sábana de su cuerpo y permaneció estática sobre el colchón durante un buen rato, preparándose mentalmente para el nuevo día. Cuando creyó que ya era conveniente levantarse, lo hizo a un ritmo pausado. Lucy era del tipo de persona que tenía la presión arterial tirando más bien para baja, no llegando a ser hipotensa, pero casi. Por eso se tomaba las cosas con mucha calma, pues así evitaba los mareos que se le pudieran ocasionar.

Observó su pequeño, pero acogedor, sanctasanctórum en el proceso, inspeccionando cada elemento que allí había. Una rara costumbre que adquirió con el paso de los años... A su derecha se encontraba un pequeño escritorio de madera, por ahora ausente de material. Tan solo había la presencia de: un flexo negro, el teléfono inalámbrico de color blanco y violeta, un taco de post-it con su bolígrafo al lado y… nada más. A la izquierda de la cama había una mesilla de noche y sobre la superficie de ésta estaba la lámpara, colocada en la esquina más alejada. En medio, un libro y, más a su alcance, un pequeño soporte donde descansaba su móvil.

En las paredes malvas no había nada. Ni un póster, ni una foto… Nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo algún estante vacío, que se llenaría enseguida gracias a su afición a la lectura, y un pequeño gancho sobresaliente, que no era más que un pequeño signo de que, en una época anterior a su llegada, había sido usado para colgar algún retrato o simplemente un cuadro con la imagen de un paisaje… En su caso, ella solo lo utilizaría para colocar un calendario. Nunca le vendría mal saber en qué día vivía.

Finalmente, cerca de la entrada a su habitación se hallaba una cómoda, más alta que ancha y también de madera, sobre la que descansaba un pequeño cuenco de plástico, que, visto desde fuera, parecía de cristal. Allí dejaba las llaves y la calderilla sobrante. Detrás del cuenco, había un marco de tres fotos plateado. La foto que se encontraba en la parte central del marco mostraba a un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos dorados oscuros, tirando más bien a castaños, y ojos no muy grandes, también oscuros. Tenía aspecto de británico, sobre todo vestido con aquel traje café y la presencia de aquel bigote. Al lado de este, se encontraba una mujer que se trataba de una copia exacta de Lucy, solo que con unos cuantos años más. Se encontraba agachada junto a una niña, que parecía una versión de ella pero en miniatura. La agarraba de la cintura, mostrándole su afecto a través de aquel abrazo y de su rostro, el cual salía con los ojos cerrados pero dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante. La pequeña niña llevaba puesto un vestido rosa clarito y ladeaba su cabeza con el mismo rostro alegre que el de la mujer.

Era ella y su familia, años atrás, antes de que toda su vida diese un giro de 180º…

Ver aquella foto siempre le provocaba un sentimiento agridulce, porque, aunque evocaba los buenos recuerdos, luego recibía el golpe de la realidad sabiendo que ellos no estarían más a su lado. A la izquierda de esa foto, aparecía la imagen de un perro blanquecino con cara bobalicona. Se trataba de su perro Plue… El pequeño boxer era tan manso y tan cariñoso, que era imposible no sentir afecto por ese animal. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de la infancia con él. Por último, a la derecha de la foto central, se hallaba una imagen grupal, en la que aparecía ella rodeada de sus amigos y amigas más íntimos: Michelle, que era además su prima, Levy, Erza, Caprico, Loki, Virgo, Scorpio, Aquario…entre otros.

Ver aquella imagen le producía un sentimiento nostálgico, pues siempre era difícil dejar atrás la vida que una había llevado durante años, prácticamente toda su vida, y separarse tan repentinamente de sus seres queridos. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Además, todos se acabarían separando, ya que recorrían distintos caminos. El irse de su ciudad natal no fue solo por sus estudios, sino por algo más personal. Una corazonada le decía que en la ciudad de Magnolia encontraría lo que tanto buscaba y su sentido nunca le fallaba.

Sin embargo, aunque aquel sentimiento la motivaba a la hora de vivir allí, también era cierto que la mudanza le resultaba un poco dura. Aún tenía cosas que desempacar de las cajas de cartón, lo que le daba una pereza terrible… Pero lo peor de todo era dejar la casa tan alegre y llena de vida en donde convivía con su prima y sus tíos, para pasar a vivir allí, en esa casa tan solitaria. De lo malo no era un apartamento de grandes dimensiones. Se trataba más bien de un estudio… pero la ausencia de gente era palpable.

Lucy se dio un golpe en las mejillas para evitar aquellos pensamientos tan negativos. Ese cambio le haría bien y tampoco podía abusar de la confianza que tenía con sus tíos. Era hora de buscarse la vida e independizarse, a pesar de que ahora conatse con la pequeña ayuda económica de sus tíos, que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Además, tener aquella casa para sí sola también conllevaba ventajas. Podía llevar a cabo sus investigaciones libremente sin algún tipo de restricción… Y, ya centrándose en el ámbito universitario, aquel lugar era el ideal para concentrarse a la hora de estudiar. No habría distracciones que se lo impidiera… aunque aún quedaba un tiempo para que dieran inicio las clases universitarias.

Estaban a principios de septiembre y ella no comenzaba hasta mediados de mes, lo que se dice, las clases reales. Si bien era cierto que tenía que presentarse la próxima semana ante el recinto universitario solo para las presentaciones, ello no quería decir que fuese a faltar... A fin de cuentas, la primera impresión importaba, daba igual el año que se cursara.

Se duchó con agua tibia y después se cambió para ponerse unos vaqueros y una blusa verde agua con unos estampados florales. De calzado llevó unas Converse rosas y, por último, cogió una chaqueta de punto de un tono ciruela. Desayunó algo ligero y se preparó para salir, no sin antes coger su bolso. Decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar el presente día para dar una vuelta por las calles y conocer un poco mejor la ubicación de los establecimientos que más le interesaban de la ciudad de Magnolia. Le sorprendió ver la cantidad de gente que paseaba por las calles. Era un número considerable… Se podría decir que había gran movimiento en la urbe.

El sonido de las sirenas, proveniente de un coche de la policía, le llamó la atención. Siguió la dirección de donde le pareció oír las sirenas y acabó llegando al edificio víctima del robo del día anterior: el _MAGNO BANK._ Ese banco era uno de sus lugares de interés desde que había visto la noticia de anoche. Le pareció interesante el caso de aquel ladronzuelo que se hacía llamar _Salamander_. Quería tener unos detalles más concretos sobre la operación del robo. Quería saber cómo actuaba, cómo pensaba… Y, sobre todo, si este tenía alguna relación con aquel maldito bastardo al que perseguía como una sombra, pero del que no encontraba ninguna pista...

Se acercó al edificio y pudo ver a una serie de agentes hablando con el que suponía Lucy que era el Director General. Al menos tenía pinta de alto ejecutivo. Se acercó a ellos disimuladamente para escuchar algo más sobre el incidente con sus propios oídos y de fuentes mucho más fiables, pero otro agente que rondaba por allí la pilló y la desvió de su camino.

 _ **Maldita sea… No van a dejar que me entere por las buenas.**_

Hizo una mueca, algo fastidiada por el entorpecimiento de su propia investigación, pero tuvo que obedecer. Estaba claro que no había camino fácil para conseguir lo que uno quería. Siguió caminando por las calles, todavía frustrada por no haber podido averiguar algo más sobre ese tal _Salamander,_ hasta que oyó una voz que le resultaba conocida.

\- Objetivo localizado. Lucy Heartfilia. 18 años. Residente en la ciudad de Magnolia. Estudiante de segundo año en la carrera de Medicina. Pariente de la familia Lobster – decía en un tono serio la voz de una mujer. Lucy se giró para ver a aquella persona que se dirigía a ella de esa forma.

\- Erza Scarlet. 21 años, joven autoridad que actúa por el bien de la ciudadanía, cuidando el orden y el respeto de la Ley… en la ciudad de Magnolia – se miraron durante un segundo y comenzaron a reírse. La pelirroja de cabellos largos y sueltos se acercó a la rubia para recibirla con un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Me alegra muchísimo verte por aquí! ¡Me lo habían dicho pero no me lo creía! Al menos ya no me voy a sentir tan solita por aquí. ¡No todo me va a resultar desconocido!

\- Jajaja… Lo mismo digo – decía Lucy dedicándole una sonrisa – La verdad es que aún me inquieta la idea de abandonar todo y empezar de cero en un sitio que no conozco y sin tener a nadie como apoyo… Pero verte aquí me alivia mucho.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Hace unos días…

\- Mmm… Entonces todavía has de estar un poco perdida por la ciudad, ¿no?

\- Bueno… Me las voy apañando, pero es cierto que todavía no me conozco bien todo esto – murmuró apenada la rubia.

\- ¡Bah! Pero eso es normal… Dime Lucy, ¿tienes un poco de tiempo?

\- ¡Es lo que me sobra! ¿Qué me propones?

\- Ya verás… ¡Ven, acompáñame! – la animaba la pelirroja.

Lucy obedeció y siguió sus pasos, poniéndose al día con ella de sus respectivas cosas durante el camino. Aún estuvieron caminando durante un buen rato a un paso bueno, ni muy rápido, ni tampoco lento, hasta que llegó el momento de detener sus pasos. Lucy no iba muy pendiente a lo que la rodeaba, pero en cuanto frenaron echó un vistazo y detuvo su vista al edificio que tenía enfrente: La Comisaría Local de Magnolia.

\- Anda mira, otro de mis establecimiento de interés… – se le escapó a la rubia.

\- ¿Establecimientos de interés? – repitió sin entender Erza.

\- Nada, cosas mías… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Bueno… Te conozco bien y siempre tuviste un interés un poco extraño por este tipo de cosas así que pensé que quizás te interesaría…

\- Pues no te equivocaste – le interesaba. Y mucho. Sobre todo si podía tener sus contactos.

\- Erza... Te estaba buscando, necesito que vengas conmigo adonde sucedió el robo de… ¿Visita? – decía un muchacho de cabello corto y oscuro y ojos rojizos, mientras observaba de arriba abajo a Lucy.

\- Perdona Rogue… estaba algo liada. Se podría decir que sí, es una visita, pero sobre todo es mi amiga. Ella es Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, él es mi compañero de trabajo, el agente Rogue Cheney.

\- Un placer – decía Lucy extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

\- Lo mismo digo… Un momento, ¿ella es esa Lucy de la que tanto hablas?

\- La misma – respondió Erza orgullosa.

\- ¿Qué hablas de mí? – preguntó Lucy en un susurro avergonzada.

\- Nada malo, nada malo… Solo les hablo de la buena intuición que sueles tener y del buen coco que desarrollaste.

\- Exagerada…

\- Bueno… En todo caso es un placer tenerte por aquí – decía el pelinegro mostrándole una sonrisa. Después dirigió su vista a Erza – Lo dicho Erza, esta tarde ten en mente que tienes que venir conmigo a investigar lo de _Salamander_.

\- _¿Salamander?_ – murmuró completamente interesada Lucy.

\- Veo que es un tema que te importa.

\- No exactamente eso, llámalo curiosidad… ¿Qué sabéis de él?– antes de que ella pudiera frenar aquellas palabras, ya las había soltado. Maldita fuera ella y su curiosidad – Perdón, me dejé llevar…

\- No te preocupes. La verdad es que él es un tema que interesa mucho en los últimos meses. No sabemos mucho de él. Solo que su identidad salió a la luz hará como unos seis meses…

\- Y es muy difícil encontrarle porque casi nunca deja pistas. Es muy escurridizo el condenado – prosiguió Erza.

\- ¿Por qué sabéis que se llama _Salamander_?

\- En uno de sus primeros robos dejó una nota telemática diciendo:

" _Saludos queridos ladrones, ¿qué se siente al recibir un poco de vuestra propia medicina?_

 _Atentamente: Salamander."_

\- ¿Se cree un justiciero o qué? – expresó ligeramente molesta la rubia.

\- Pues es lo que parece… Incluso los ciudadanos lo consideran como tal. Cuenta con todo su apoyo. Nadie le recrimina nada y eso es un error. Si bien es cierto que cada vez que realiza un robo, se produce "misteriosamente" un beneficio para hospitales, hospicios y ONGs, ello no quiere decir que su conducta haya de quedar impune… – reflexionaba Erza.

\- ¿Y sigue algún tipo de patrón?

\- Ninguno concreto. Roba a discreción: roba a quien quiere y cuando quiere. Por eso es difícil seguirle la pista… Pero creo que ya te hemos dicho demasiado – se lamentó Rogue.

\- No creo que sea un error. Pienso que Lucy puede echarnos una mano para atrapar a _Salamander._

\- Erza no debemos involucrar a civiles así porque sí…

\- Lucy ya se ha involucrado antes, tiene conocidas las comisarías como la palma de su mano, ¿o no?

\- Bueno…

\- La ayuda nunca es mala, siempre y cuando no te perjudique Lucy. Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que me dijo Erza no me importaría tenerte en mi equipo de búsqueda. Obviamente, tendrías tu retribución por tu colaboración, pero eso depende de ti…

\- Si me das unos días para pensar en la propuesta…

\- Los que precises. Cuando tengas algo claro, siempre puedes pasarte por aquí – señaló Rogue.

\- Gracias _._ Pues… Bien, no quiero entreteneros más, así que ahora me iré para ver un poco más de la ciudad. Me encantó verte por aquí Erza y, de nuevo, es un placer conocerte Rogue. Prometo que estudiaré la oferta – se despidió la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la Comisaría para salir de allí.

Cuando salió del edificio policial no pudo evitar gritar un pequeño _"_ _ **¡Sí!**_ _"_. Sin proponérselo, había obtenido un contacto importante en la policía, lo que significaba que podía obtener información de primerísima mano. En ese preciso instante, creyó que no se había equivocado en la toma de su decisión siguiendo su corazonada: llegar a Magnolia supuso un cambio de tornas en su mala racha para volverse otra totalmente buena. No solo le ofrecían un trabajillo retribuido, sino que también podía saber más cosas sobre _Salamander._

 _ **¡Hoy es tu día de suerte Lucy!**_

En realidad no tenía nada que pensar, iba a aceptar aquella oferta. Solo quería hacerse la interesante y dejar a mano todo tipo de documentación sobre su propia investigación que permanecía oculta en una de las cajas de la mudanza. Lucy no era capaz de ocultar su felicidad: estaba de muy buen humor gracias a aquello. Sentía que nada ni nadie podrían estropear aquel maravilloso día que estaba teniendo.

Menudo error había sido creer eso. Basta pensar en ello para que suceda todo lo contrario…

En una de las calles que discurría por una zona residencial, había un grupo de tres chicos apoyados contra un muro que delimitaba la casa que había en su interior. Echaron un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de Lucy y la rubia no pudo evitar sentir asco al percibir las miradas depravadas con las que la observaban.

 _ **Tch… Claro, como no**_ – pasó por la mente de Lucy. Sin embargo, ella no se dejó afectar. Simplemente se dedicó a pasar de largo por aquel tramo de la calle. Si ocurría algo se las podría apañar bien.

\- ¡Ffíu! – silbó uno de los muchachos – ¡Qué bombón! – la piropeaba. La rubia permanecía impasible.

\- ¡Mírala, se hace la dura! – decía otro chico mientras soltaba una carcajada.

\- ¡Eh, rubia! ¿Por qué no detienes un momento tu paso y tratas de pasar un buen rato con nosotros? ¡Podemos pasarla bien nosotros cuatro! – los otros muchachos rieron cómplices. Al oír eso, Lucy apretó una de sus manos en un puño para contener su ira creciente.

 _ **No te molestes. Ni siquiera los mires, Lucy. No merece la pena… Simplemente sigue adelante.**_

Ella obedeció a su cerebro y continuó con su camino, pero uno de los tres chicos, el más corpulento, se paró frente a ella con una sonrisa macabra, frenándole el paso.

\- Oye… ¿Qué es eso de ignorar a aquellos que te hablan? ¡Qué maleducada! – Lucy hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y trató de salir de aquel sitio – Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Te lo tienes muy creído no? – continuó el moreno corpulento mientras agarraba la barbilla de la rubia, apretándola – No me gusta esa actitud de reina que traes amiguita… Si no lo quieres pasar mal, será mejor que te portes bien – le advirtió acercándose a escasos milímetros de su boca. A Lucy se le escapó una risa irónica ante su amenaza y esta vez le contestó:

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a rajar? Teniendo en cuenta que la Comisaría está tan cerca, no te lo recomiendo… – lo desafiaba.

\- Te veo bastante perdida chica, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo… Si sigues provocando de esa manera te meterás en un buen lío.

\- Tch… Lo estaría igual aunque no hubiese abierto la boca…

\- ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, no? Quizás debería castigarte un poco para que aprendas modales… – el chico apretaba más la mandíbula de Lucy y ella comenzó a sentir un dolor que no mostró en su rostro. Ella no había perdido su temple.

\- ¿Me vas a enseñar modales? Ver para creer… – no pudo continuar diciendo nada más porque el chico agarró su garganta con furia, bastante irritado por la actitud de Lucy. Pero, aun con esas, en la mirada de Lucy no se percibía ni una pizca de miedo.

\- Te lo he advertido rubia… Ahora te va a tocar responder por tu actitud.

 _ **Vale se acabó**_ – pasó por la mente de la rubia.

Iba a golpearlo, pero, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, ella ya se encontraba liberada del agarre de su agresor y todos los chicos que la habían rodeado estaban en el suelo derrotados. Lucy no entendió cuándo había sucedido todo aquello ni cómo, pero entonces vio delante de ella la figura de otro chico.

Lo que más le llamó la atención eran sus cabellos rosados opacos. Nunca había visto a un chico con esa tonalidad de cabello. Al menos, que lo llevara por voluntad propia… Pero lo que más le sorprendió de aquel muchacho no había sido su apariencia, que podría deslumbrar a cualquier chica, no. Fueron sus movimientos. No lo había oído llegar y ni siquiera lo había visto hasta ese momento... No lo vio llegar. Ello significaba que aquel chico era ágil y demasiado sigiloso, lo que le pareció sumamente raro. No le transmitía buenas vibraciones… El joven se dio la vuelta dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa amable.

No sabía el motivo, pero Lucy en ese instante se sintió muy irritada y muy cabreada con el pelirrosa por lo que había hecho… Se sintió ofendida. Ella no era una damisela en apuros. No era una persona débil y tampoco necesitaba ser rescatada. Se las podría haber apañado perfectamente sola… Además, ahora… ¿contra quién descargaba ella aquellas ganas incontrolables de golpear a esos idiotas?

Lo miró con desconfianza y se levantó sola, rechazando su ayuda. Los ojos verde musgo del chico mostraron cierta sorpresa durante un fragmento de segundo pero se recompuso, recuperando la sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Se veía algo más mayor que ella. A su juicio, parecía sacarle unos años considerables.

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda – le reprochó la rubia. Nuevamente la sorpresa invadió la mirada del muchacho.

\- Bueno, vale… tampoco hace falta que me hables así… Eres un poco grosera – le señaló aquel pelirrosa algo molesto, aunque trató de taparlo con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Te metiste en donde nadie te llamó. Yo no te pedí ayuda, por lo que no te pienso agradecer nada… Pude habérmelas arreglado muy bien yo solita – expresó cabreada Lucy.

\- Ya, claro – la miraba escéptico – Seguro que sí… También tenías muy bien controlado al cuarto hombre que estaba escondido ¿no?– _**¿Cuarto?**_

\- … ¡P-por supuesto que sí! – mintió la chica. El pelirrosa se dio cuenta de la falsedad de sus palabras y se rió – ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De que no sabes mentir nada bien, querida… – expresó irónico.

\- No utilices ese tonito conmigo…

\- Usted perdone, pero es que no me sale otro.

\- ¿Sabes que eres un poco imbécil?

\- ¿Lo de ponerte a insultar a la gente es algo que haces cada vez que te quedas sin recursos? – se burló el chico.

\- ¿Y tú te metes donde no te llaman porque te aburres o es que naciste así de entrometido?

\- No sabía que estaba mal ayudar a alguien que, desde mi punto de vista, estaba en apuros.

\- Quizás debas hacerte una revisión ocular…

\- Quizás… Y tú quizás debas darte una alegría en la vida.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!– Lucy sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. _**¿Cómo se atrevía el muy condenado a…?**_

\- Lo que oyes, cielo… Lo siento, pero haciéndote un favor a ti y otro a mí, me voy de aquí. Voy a dejar de "entrometerme en tu vida"… Pero si un día cambias de opinión y quieres agradecerme lo de hoy, puedes buscarme a nombre de Natsu Dragneel, aunque casi prefiero no volverme a topar contigo… Chao, querida – el pelirrosa había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido: en un soplo de aire.

\- … ¡Maldito cretino! – lo maldijo Lucy. Jamás se había sentido tan humillada y él había logrado hacerlo en apenas unos minutos – Espero no volverte a ver Dragneel…

* * *

 _¡Y esto es todo por hoy!_

 _Se ha producido el primer de los muchos encuentros que se producirán entre los protas jajaja Como veis esta Lucy tiene un poco de mala leche (y eso me encanta) jajaj_

 _La siguiente actualización no sé cuando caerá, reconozco que estoy entrando en una época... complicada (aunque no será por mucho tiempo). Pero por si acaso, ruego paciencia ._

 _Espero que os haya entretenido el capítulo y lo que os haya parecido podéis decírmelo en un comentario, que son siempre bienvenidos ^^_

 _Sin mucho más que decir porque estoy muerta del cansancio, me despido de vosotros con un beso, un gran abrazo y deseándoos dulces sueños (cuando os corresponda, claro está)_

 _¡Chaus!_


End file.
